Sugar Dance Party
by TheNewRepublic
Summary: EDITED: A dance is being held at the castle, and Vanellope invites all the racers, but one racer in particular hopes for tonight to be the beginning of something special, and Vanellope has full intentions of that. (Vanellope x Taffyta, with traces of Candlehead x Adorabeezle and Minty x Crumbelina.) Two-shot.
1. The Dance Awaits

((A/N: I did some editing to this story after noticing some errors. Hope you like my little love story!))

Taffyta walked up to her kart sitting at the racetrack. As she hopped in and was about to drive off after the long day of racing, she noticed a note taped to the steering wheel.

It was an envelope. On it said "Taffyta" with a heart on each side of her name. She opened the envelope, reading the card inside.

"Tomorrow, there will be a Sugar Rush Dance Party. Racers only. Dress nice, but be ready to have fun. There will be music, food, and everything. Begins at 7 in the castle throne room. See you there.

-President Vanellope Von Schweetz."

That was the printed part, but underneath was handwritten in pink.

"P.S. Good job today. Also, make sure you get to the party. I've got something special for you.

"P.P.S. You looked pretty today.

"Love, Vanny."

Taffyta smiled at the handwritten section. Vanellope was such a sweetheart.

Taffyta and Vanellope had been involved in a rather odd relationship, but in a good way. Vanellope knew Taffyta liked her, and Taffyta knew Vanellope liked her. Even though they hadn't been on an official date yet, Taffyta thought of Vanellope as her girlfriend, whether she really was or not.

Taffyta slipped the letter inside her jacket and drove off to her house.

Taffyta stood in her bedroom back at her house. She was rummaging through her closet, looking for that one thing. Finally, she found it.

It was a pink, strapless dress covered in glitter. It wasn't poofy or big or anything, and it reached to about Taffyta's knees. She'd only tried it on before, but had never worn it in public. Taffyta figured now was the right time.

She hanged the dress by the doorframe so she'd know exactly where it was tomorrow. She then changed into her pink PJs. She turned out the lights except for a strawberry nightlight plugged into the wall. She climbed into her bed, but before closing her eyes, she looked at her nightstand. She switched on the lamp to look at the pictures like she did every night.

There were three pictures, all framed on Taffyta's nightstand. One showed her holding her 2012 Sugar Rush Champioship trophy. Another showed Taffyta and her best friend Candlehead, arms over each others shoulders, both holding up peace signs to the camera. But the one picture that Taffyta never went to sleep without looking at was a picture of her and Vanellope. The picture was taken by Candlehead, and at the time, neither Taffyta nor Vanellope were aware that Candlehead was photographing them. But when Taffyta saw the photo, she immediately fell in love with it.

The picture showed Taffyta and Vanellope sitting in the empty grandstands at the raceway, along with most of the other racers just talking away with each other. Taffyta recognized the red and orange boots of Jubileena and Gloyd sitting behind them, but Taffyta always cared about the main focus of the picture. Taffyta and Vanellope were looking into each other's eyes, holding hands. It wasn't just that that made Taffyta adore the image. It was the expression on Vanellope's face. Taffyta recognized her expression to be filled with compassion, like she loved Taffyta more than anything else.

Taffyta picked up the picture and kissed Vanellope's image. She sat the picture back down.

"See you tomorrow, Schweet-heart." She switched off the lamp and closed her eyes.

Once she fell asleep, her head was filled with sweet dreams of all kinds, mainly featuring a certain president.

••••••••••••••

Taffyta woke up the next morning. Immediately, she hopped out of bed knowing what today was. It was Sunday, so the arcade was closed, so Taffyta could spend the day with her best friend Candlehead, and of course, Vanny.

Since there would be no racing today, Taffyta didn't bother putting on her usual attire. Instead, she wore a pink T-shirt, pink skirt and pink sandals. It was pretty much her usual racing clothes minus her jacket, hat, and pink and white striped leggings.

Taffyta didn't bother with as much make up as she usually wore. That was just for racing. All she put on was mascara and a little bit of pink blush on her cheeks to go with her outfit.

Taffyta went to the kitchen to make breakfast. A lot of the racers were good cooks, but none compared to Taffyta's gifted talent in the kitchen, but Taffyta figured there wasn't time for a big breakfast. Taffyta quickly whipped up a strawberry pancake batter and pored it into a pan. She sat the pan on the stove and turned it on.

After a couple of minutes, breakfast was ready. Taffyta put the perfected pancake on a plate and pored some maple syrup on it. She went over to a small dining table and ate her breakfast quickly.

After she was finished, she rushed outside, jumped into her kart and speed off to the speedway.

When Taffyta arrived, there were a few of the racers already there. Gloyd was talking with fellow prankster Jubileena, and Candlehead was talking with Minty and Adorabeezle.

Candlehead turned as Taffyta pulled up. "Taffyta!" She waved.

Taffyta hopped out of her kart. She ran over and gave her best friend a hug. "Hey, Candle." Taffyta looked around. "Where's Vanellope?"

Candlehead giggled. "Oh, she was here, but she said she'd be back in a couple minutes."

"Oh. So I just missed her?" Taffyta asked, disappointed.

"Yeah. But she'll be back, 'cause I know you love her!" Candlehead started poking Taffyta in the torso playfully.

"Okay, okay, quit it!" Taffyta complained.

Candlehead, along with Minty and Adorabeezle all giggled. Adorabeezle stepped up. "What is it like to be in love?" She asked mainly to try and embarrass Taffyta.

"It's, uh, good." Taffyta said, face turning red.

The three giggled again. That's when Taffyta noticed an approaching figure coming from the castle. It was Vanellope.

Taffyta smiled from ear to ear. She waved. "Vanellope!"

Vanellope saw her and smiled. She ran towards her and met her in a hug. And boy, was it heavenly.

When they separated, they looked towards their friends. Candlehead and Adorabeezle seemed adored by their relationship while Minty thought it was hilarious, judging by her muffled snickering.

Taffyta cleared her throat. "So, Vanellope, how's the party set up going?"

"Oh, it's going great. You guys wanna see?" Vanellope asked them.

"Yeah!" They all said in unison.

Vanellope lead them towards the castle. When they reached the doors, Vanellope opened them to reveal the party set up.

It was simply amazing. There were snack tables down the sides, a stage set up in front of the throne, and there were multiple lights up. It seemed like the perfect dance party set up.

"Wow, Vanellope." Minty said. "You did a really good job."

"Thanks." She said, smiling. "I just got all the stuff you'd possibly need at a dance party."

Taffyta smiled at Vanellope. She tapped her on the shoulder. "Uh, Vanny?"

"Yeah?" She turned to her.

"Can I ask you a question?" She asked.

"Oh." Adorabeezle said. She whispered to Minty. "We should give them some privacy."

"Why?" Minty asked.

"Because," was all Adorabeezle said before tugging on Minty's arm. They eventually left the two lovebirds alone.

"Will there be slow dancing at this party?" Taffyta asked Vanellope.

The President shrugged, smiling a bit. "There might be."

Taffyta smiled back. "Will a certain president dance with a certain girl?"

"I dunno." She held Taffyta's shoulders and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Just who would this 'certain girl' be?"

"I think I could be that girl." Taffyta rocked in her toes.

Vanellope chuckled. "Well, I think I might dance with that certain girl, then."

Taffyta smiled largely. Vanellope looked up at the clock. "Oh. I better go start getting ready. You should, too."

"Okay, sweetheart." Taffyta said.

Vanellope waved as she walked away. Before she went down one of the hallways, Taffyta called. "I know you'll look beautiful!"

Vanellope looked back and smiled. "I know you will, too." She turned back and disappeared down a hallway.

Taffyta sighed and turned to leave the throne room. She walked back to where the other racers were.

"So, Taffy." Candlehead asked her. "How'd it go?"

"Fine." She said. "I'm gonna go ahead and get ready for the party."

"Okay. See you there." Candlehead said as Taffyta walked back to her kart. She hopped in and drove off.

•••••••••••••••


	2. Girlfriends

Taffyta was back at her house. Now was time to get ready for the party. She went to her room and grabbed her dress. She quickly changed into it. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Wow. Not bad." Taffyta said to herself. The dress did look rather nice. It hit just above the knees. Taffyta decided she'd wear some pink leggings along with the dress.

Taffyta went back over to her closet and put on some pink dress shoes. She then went into the bathroom to put on the rest of her make up.

She'd already put enough on her face. She picked up a cup of glitter and sprinkled some in her hair. She then added some pink shadow around her eyes. Not much, but just a little.

Taffyta looked in the mirror. She decided that was just about enough. She did look really nice. She just hoped Vanellope would think the same way.

She was about to leave when she looked at the clock. The party started in ten minutes.

"Oh, I better hurry." Taffyta said. She left her house and climbed into her kart. She drove off as fast as possible.

When Taffyta arrived, she noticed by the number of karts already there, she might have been a little late. She got to the castle doors. Standing there was Duncan the donut cop. "Name?" He asked.

"Taffyta Muttonfudge." Taffyta answered.

"That checks out." He opened the door for her. "Have fun."

"Thank you." She said as she walked through the door. It seemed like everyone was there, but Vanellope had not come out yet.

Taffyta walked up to Candlehead, who was wearing a green dress with brown in the top of it to make it look like a cupcake.

"Well don't you look cute." Taffyta greeted.

Candlehead turned to her and gasped. "Holy Wonka, Taffyta! You look amazing!"

"Thanks." She smiled. "Where's Vanellope?"

"She'll be out in a moment. But she's gonna die when she sees you!"

"I would hope not." Taffyta giggled. "So, who are you dancing with anyone tonight?"

Candlehead blushed. "Probably with Adorabeezle."

"Oh, how cute!"

"Yeah." Candlehead held her hands behind her back, looking down. Just then, they were approached by Minty Zaki.

"Hey, guys." She noticed Taffyta's dress. "Whoa! Taffyta!"

"Yeah, it's pretty nice, huh?" She looked down at herself for a moment. "And you look nice, too."

Minty was wearing an all green dress that wasn't as long as Taffyta's. "Thanks."

"You dancing with anyone?"

"Yeah. I'll probably dance with Crumbelina." She looked off at Crumbelina. She was wearing a caramel brown dress. "Doesn't she look pretty?"

"Sure does." Taffyta said. "You like her, don't cha?"

"Yeah, I guess." Minty scratched the back of her head.

Taffyta giggled. With there being only three racer boys, many of the girls had always naturally likened to their fellow females. Taffyta absolutely loved seeing her "girl-friends" become "girlfriends".

Sour Bill's voice suddenly cut into the music. "Attention."

Everyone turned to the stage. Standing there was Sour Bill, holding a microphone, wearing a black bow tie. "Please welcome President Vanellope Von Schweetz."

When Vanellope stepped on stage, Taffyta gasped. Vanellope was wearing a beautiful sky blue dress. Her hair was in a braid rather than a ponytail and was covered in tiny jewels rather than candy.

Taffyta almost couldn't believe her eyes.

Sour Bill handed Vanellope the microphone. Vanellope was applauded with cheers and a few whistles. Taffyta still was stunned.

"Hi, everyone." Vanellope announced. "Thanks for coming. We're gonna have tons of fun, alright?!"

Everyone cheered.

"Cool cool! Enjoy the party."

The racers went back to talking. Vanellope spotted Taffyta looking at her. Wow. Taffyta looked amazing.

Vanellope walked over to her and took her hands. "Taffy?"

"Vanellope." Taffyta finally spoke. "You….are beautiful."

Meanwhile, Candlehead noticed Taffyta and Vanellope. She turned to Adorabeezle. "Wait one moment." She ran up to the DJ standing on the back of the stage. She whispered to him. "Put on something slow."

The DJ gave her a thumbs up and pressed a few buttons. Soon, a slow song began.

Taffyta looked up at the DJ, then she looked back down at Vanellope. "May I have this dance?" She asked, smiling.

Vanellope smiled back. "Of course." Vanellope placed her hands on Taffyta's shoulders while Taffyta held her by her waist. Their foreheads touched as they both closed their eyes. They rocked back and forth with the slow music. This was the most beautiful feeling Taffyta had ever felt.

"You're an amazing girl, Vanellope." Taffyta said quietly.

"You are, too, Taffy. I've never seen anyone so beautiful."

Taffyta opened her eyes and looked at Vanellope. Vanellope opened her eyes and looked back.

Taffyta placed her hands on Vanellope's shoulders. Her lips were two inches away from Vanellope's. "Vanny?"

"Yeah?" Vanellope asked quietly.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Taffyta asked.

Vanellope smiled. She placed her hand on the back of Taffyta's head, bringing her closer. Their lips were now a centimeter apart.

"Yes." Vanellope closed the gap and gave Taffyta a sweet, sweet kiss.

Vanellope glitched up a little bit, but kept it together. Vanellope moved herself as close to Taffyta as possible.

The kiss lasted about ten seconds before they finally separated. Vanellope let go of Taffyta and grabbed her hand. "Come on."

Vanellope lead Taffyta on stage. Vanellope picked up the microphone off the DJ table. Right before she began to speak, the music ended.

"Everyone, I have an announcement." Vanellope said. The racers all turned to listen to the president.

"As President of Sugar Rush, I hereby appoint my girlfriend," Vanellope paused there to smile at Taffyta. "Taffyta Muttonfudge as First Lady of Sugar Rush."

Taffyta gasped as everyone in the throne room cheered loudly for her. She looked at Vanellope in astonishment.

Vanellope smiled. She held Taffyta's hand and raised it in the air. Taffyta's expression changed from astonishment to happiness.

Vanellope dropped their hands down and gave Taffyta a five second kiss on the cheek. Taffyta followed Vanellope off stage and spent the rest of the night laughing, dancing, and occasionally kissing her new girlfriend.

First Lady Taffyta Muttonfudge. It's got a nice ring to it.

•••••••••••••

After the dance, Taffyta returned home. She was smiling the whole time as she went to the bathroom to remove her make up. She then went into her bedroom. After she had changed into her pajamas, she noticed something on her bed.

It was a gift, wrapped in green and pink striped paper. On it was a card.

Taffyta opened it and read it out loud. "Here's a little something to make sure you'll never forget tonight. Signed Candlehead and Adorabeezle Winterpop."

She then noticed something written at the bottom:

"P.S. We're together now! :D

"P.P.S. I will gladly be your wedding photographer!"

Taffyta gasped. She giggled. "Aw! Adorabeezle and Candlehead are in love!"

She sat the card down and picked up the gift. She ripped the paper off. When she saw what it was, she felt a tear in her eye.

It was a framed picture of her and Vanellope at the dance party, sharing their first kiss. No doubt Candlehead had snapped the picture without them knowing. But immediately, Taffyta felt that tear slip down her cheek.

"Oh my goodness." Taffyta said quietly. More tears of joy began to develop in her eyes.

She immediately placed the picture on her nightstand. She lied down in her bed. She picked the picture back up real quick and kissed it. She sat it back on the nightstand.

"Love you, Vanny." Taffyta whispered. She switched off her lamp and soon fell asleep.


End file.
